


How Convenient

by 343EnderSpark



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Multi, OT3, Oneshot, Polyamory, Queerplatonic Relationships, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8337184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/343EnderSpark/pseuds/343EnderSpark
Summary: Soulmate AU & one-shot: It can be difficult living with two names on your arms since birth. Most people only have one, including those that appear on yours. How will Ryan handle a delicate situation such as this, especially when they both appear in his life at the same time?





	

Ryan carried boxes to their designated spots. It was truck night, his oh-so-favorite night of the week at the convenience store. Thankfully, this week, the truck had everything which meant Ryan wouldn’t get yelled at by the boss in the morning. He got lost in his thoughts, remembering the exhausting speech he got last week about the truck missing a whole box of cigarettes. 

The jarring sound of the door chime brought Ryan back to the present. 

“Goddamn I need some kind of food!” a voice burst through the store.

“At least we’re done getting everything in the house. What are we sleeping on tonight though? The bed is stuck behind a shit ton of boxes and I am not moving anymore of them.” a second voice followed.

Ryan shot up from his crouched position, quickly pulling his long sleeves down. No need to show off his two names. He spotted the two customers as they made their way to the sodas. With a sigh, he made his way back to the counter on the opposite end of the store. He hoped they didn’t take too long. He wanted to finish putting up the inventory before five am. He leaned against the cigarette shelves, eyes following the two men. The taller one finally glanced over and spotted Ryan. 

“Hey! You guys keep any hot food on at night?” 

The guy got closer as he spoke to Ryan. Ryan tilted his head, suddenly enamored by the freckles adorning the guy, and didn’t respond. 

“Uh, you alright?” he gave Ryan a quizzical look. 

“Sorry, I was somewhere else.” Ryan shrugged. “ I cleaned out the hot stuff about half an hour ago and I don’t put anything new out ‘til five.” 

“Shit. Why we move to a small ass town that doesn’t have at least a McDonald’s is lost on me.” the guy said running his hands through his loose curls. 

“Hey Michael!” the shorter guy yelled from one of the aisles. 

“What, Jeremy?” Michael said as he walked away.

“They got those weird candy we had in Mexico.”

Michael threw an arm around Jeremy’s shoulder, taking the candy from him.

Ryan went stock still, his hands coming up to touch his forearms. Would fate be that nice to him? He took a deep breath, trying to remain calm. It could have been a coincidence. 

Ryan jolted as items were set on the counter. He hadn’t even realized he had zoned out that much. The hand remained on the soda, as Jeremy turned to talk with Michael again, giving Ryan a moment to stare unbelieving at the name on it. In thin cursive script resided his name. His heart clenched. 

“You alright?” 

Ryan glanced up. “Yeah, I’m good. I like the blue in your hair.” He blurted out, a horrible attempt at small talk.

“Oh thanks man, I just did it.” Jeremy ran a hand through it, a big smile spreading across his face.

“You did it like a week ago, babe.” Michael huffed, lightly pushing Jeremy out of the way as he sat his stuff down. 

Ryan took a glance, trying to spot the name. He nearly missed it, but he managed to catch the big bold sans serif that adorned Michael’s arm.

“You see a lot of names come through?” Michael said, having caught Ryan’s stare.

Ryan’s face went red. “Uh, yeah, quite a lot. But I haven’t seen many that carry the same name at the same time.” He motioned back and forth between the two. 

Jeremy laughed. “Yeah, that’s actually how we got together.”

Ryan gave them a questioning look. “What?”

“We decided to date until we each found our James.” Michael looked thoughtful for a moment. “Been like three years now, and no such luck, but it’s been a shit ton better than being single.” Michael shrugged.

“What if it was the same guy?” Ryan couldn’t help but ask, mindlessly ringing up the items.

Jeremy shrugged, but Michael pulled a face. “Fuck that. I’ve never seen a real multiname. I don’t think they exist. I think people made that bullshit up so they could have an excuse to fuck more than one person at a time.”

Ryan faltered, flinching, having heard that from a lot of people. It stung every time and was a large part of the reason he didn’t go by his first name, in case one of the names on his arms had that point of view. He kept his mouth closed, fighting back tears, and put their items in a plastic bag. 

“You don’t gotta be harsh Michael. Different strokes for different folks.” Jeremy handed over some money. 

“Whatever. I don’t gotta deal with it.” Michael picked up the bag. “See ya around.”

Jeremy waved as Ryan watched them leave. Once the door closed, Ryan sat down on the stack of milk crates that acted as a stool, and buried his face in his hands. Looked like it wouldn’t be as easy as fate made it seem.

\---------------

Michael and Jeremy became frequent customers, keeping Ryan company by pestering the hell out of him.

“Hey, Ry-bread, think I can get this in the trash can from here?” 

“Michael, that soda had better be empty.”

“But then it wouldn’t go as far as I need it to.” Michael whined.

Ryan glared at him, then glanced at Jeremy, giving him a look that said “He’s your partner, make him stop. Please for the love of god.” Jeremy just shrugged from the tiny table he occupied and went back to his laptop, typing away.

Ryan barely had a chance to react as Michael sent the soda flying. Without thinking, he reached up and snatched it out of the air. It would have been a beautiful feat, if not for the fact that he crushed the cup in the process. Soda splashed down his arm and on his head. He just stood there, taking in what had just transpired while Michael collapsed on the ground, loud laughter filling the air. Jeremy shook silently, gripping the table, trying not to fall out of his seat. 

“I hate you two.” Ryan groused as he tossed the cup in the trash. 

“Nah, man, you can’t live without us.” Jeremy managed to get out as his laughter subsided. 

“Can you two idiots watch the store while I go clean up?”

Michael and Jeremy nodded as Ryan went to the bathroom. He didn’t want to spend the rest of the night sticky but he really didn’t have much of a choice with his clothing. He took off his shirt and shook it out before setting it aside. He stuck his head under the faucet, washing the soda out of his hair. Glancing in the mirror, he sighed, staring at the mess in it. He hated using so many paper towels, but he took a ton as he dried himself off. 

He got lost in his thoughts as he dabbed soda off his shirt, trying to remove as much stickiness as possible. A goofy smile crossed his face as he thought about their laughter, excited for the day he could unabashedly revel in it. The way Michael laughed with his whole body was a delight, and how laughter made Jeremy’s eyes glow just brought butterflies to his stomach just thinking about it.

“Hey, Ryan, there’s some...one…” Jeremy’s words faded after he burst through the door.

Ryan turned towards him, eyes wide. He luckily already had his arms in his sleeves, but the rest of his chest was still exposed. With an internal thanks, he smirked. Jeremy had gone beet red. He floundered at the door, his mind going back and forth between staring and trying to finish the sentence.

“I got a customer?” Ryan asked, eyebrows raised, as he put his shirt on, purposefully doing it slowly. 

Jeremy just nodded. Ryan slid past him, brushing gently against his shoulder and giving him a soft smile. Jeremy remained rooted to the spot for a moment while Ryan went back to work.

```````````  
“I’m gonna go grab something from the house, can I get the keys from you?” Jeremy asked.

Michael set the newspaper he was scanning down, and stood up, digging in his pockets. Ryan watched quietly from behind the counter, getting ready to take an inventory of cigarettes. He felt a pang of longing as he watched Michael kiss Jeremy quickly before the younger man left. He knew if he would just grow a pair and say something, he wouldn’t be causing himself undue angst, but he knew if he didn’t make sure Michael was comfortable with the situation, it would all end in heartache.

A few minutes passed while Ryan counted each box, and Michael read over an article. 

Michael let out a small huff of a laugh before mumbling sarcastically, “Surprise.”

Ryan looked up, losing count. “What’s up?”

Michael moved the paper out of his line of sight so he could see Ryan. 

“Someone got caught trying to fake a second name.”

Ryan scowled. Cheaters gave multis such a bad name and it grated on his nerves. He marked where he stopped counting and harshly tossed his clipboard down with a clatter. 

“What’s with you, man?” Michael asked, concern falling over his features. 

“I just really hate cheaters.” Ryan refused to look at Michael.

“I think there's more to it than that.” he sat down the newspaper and stood up, moving towards Ryan.

“I’m…” he struggled trying to find the right words. “I’ve...known real multis before.”

Michael looked skeptical. “You sure? ‘Cause I mean…” he motioned to the table where the paper resided.

“Yes.” Ryan said sharper than he meant to, but he was scared. He didn’t want to lose Michael before he even had a chance. “Between people who try to cheat and people who refuse to believe, I’ve...had someone very close to me get hurt often.” 

“Dude, you really believe in this stuff.” Michael frowned softly, concern settling over his face.

“Yes, I do.” He finally looked Michael straight in the eye. “And it’s hard to be around people that don’t.”

Michael just met his gaze, neither of them saying a word for a moment.

“What would you do if your James was the same James?” Ryan asked again. It had been a while since it had been last asked.

“I’m not sure anymore.” Michael whispered, suddenly at a loss. 

Ryan wanted to ask him why but their moment was stolen as Jeremy burst back in. 

“Sup, assholes!” he smiled, not noticing the tension he just snapped.

```````````````````````  
Ryan was in the cooler, sorting through a pile of sodas one of the day crew had knocked over and not cleaned. He was thankful for his long sleeves at that moment, even if the feeling in his finger tips was disappearing.

The familiar chime of the front door told Ryan he needed to get back to the register. He would happily accept the break from the cold air and procrastinate on finishing up cleaning.

“Hiya, Ry!” Jeremy greeted him as he left the cooler. 

“Hey.” Ryan smiled rubbing at his face. “Where’s Michael?”

“He’s out of town, visiting family.” 

When Ryan opened his eyes after regaining the warmth in his face, he was startled at how close Jeremy had gotten. He couldn’t stop the small blush that dusted his cheeks. 

“You’re cute when your face is flushed.” Jeremy blurted out. He caught himself by surprise but didn’t look ashamed at his admission. 

“Th-Thanks?” Ryan wasn’t quite sure how to respond, but didn’t stop his smile from growing. “That was quite blunt.”

“Guess I was tired of keeping it in.” Jeremy shrugged. “Michael agrees, but I think he’s still confused about some things.” 

Realization settled in for Ryan. “You guys talk about me?”

“Oh totally. We aren’t above talking about really attractive people with each other.” Jeremy raised his arm. “We’re not soulmates remember? Just in a very happy qpr.”

Ryan slapped his forehead. “Right, the queerplatonic relationship. Still getting used to that word.”

“And since I’m being blunt, I’ve been talking to Michael. About…” Jeremy paused, thinking his words through. “About maybe inviting you into the relationship.”

“Really? But I thought Michael didn’t like poly relationships.” 

“He is resistant, but I think he’s coming around, ‘cause he really likes you.” Jeremy smiled fondly. “He is trying, but his best friend back home, Lindsey, we’ve told you about her, got played by a cheater when they were younger. Left a sour taste in his mouth. Hell, it took six months before he finally accepted my qpr idea I pitched him.”

Ryan frowned slightly. “Six months?” 

“I don’t think it’ll take as long this time.” Jeremy looked up at Ryan. “Of course, that’s if you’re interested.” 

Ryan placed his hands on Jeremy’s shoulders, trying to contain his grin. 

“I’ll give you an answer when he’s ready.”

Pulling Jeremy forward, Ryan wrapped him tight to his chest in a hug. Jeremy wrapped his arms around his waist and murmured an “okay” into Ryan’s chest. Ryan gave Jeremy a quick kiss on the forehead before breaking the hug. 

“Mind watching up here while I finish with the soda’s in the cooler?”

“Sure.”

``````````````````````````

Michael wondered back in from retrieving something from their vehicle. Jeremy stood near Ryan as he moved around the soda fountain, cleaning up the area. Ryan looked towards him as he came in, about to smile, but paused, Michael’s furrowed brow causing concern. Before Ryan could ask, Jeremy pulled his attention back to him.

“He’s just jealous.” Jeremy whispered, grin threatening to break through. “He’s still struggling but I think he’s close to giving in.”

“What makes you think that?” Ryan said as he set up the tea pitchers he had just cleaned.

Jeremy couldn’t stop the grin this time. “He got all huffy like this last time. I couldn’t even talk to his best friend without him acting like a child.” He laughed. “He is such a kid sometimes.”

“Then let’s see how he reacts to this.” 

Ryan pulled Jeremy into a hug, burying his nose into Jeremy’s blue hair. He kept one eye on Michael though, wanting to gauge his reaction. Michael stood up from where he had sat down upon returning from outside, mouth agape and hands up. Ryan could tell he was struggling to hold in words, Michael’s mouth warbling much like a fish’s. Looking up at him directly, Ryan opened an arm and offered for him to join them.

Michael stepped forward unconsciously, but then stopped himself and frowned. He turned red, though from embarrassment or anger, Ryan wasn’t sure. Instead of joining them, he turned and walked out. Ryan frowned and began to head out, but stopped when Jeremy placed his hand on his wrist.

“Let me.” 

Ryan studied Jeremy, then glanced out where he could see Michael fuming next to their vehicle. He wanted to be the one to go out there and comfort him. He looked back at Jeremy, determined.

“No, it’s gotta be me.” Ryan gave Jeremy another quick hug before heading outside.

“Michael…”

“Shut the fuck up. I don’t want to hear it.” Michael refused to look at him, keeping his back to him, pretending his focus was on the car he used as support.

“I shouldn’t be messing with your feelings like that.” 

“What feelings? It’s not like you’re my soulmate or anything. You guys can do whatever you want.”

Ryan bit his lip. He rubbed at his left arm. He wasn’t ready to tell him the truth.

“That still doesn’t mean I have the right to do that.” Ryan placed his hand on Michael’s shoulder. “Look at me, please.” 

Michael didn’t budge. Ryan stood there awkwardly, trying to figure out what to say. Michael suddenly leaned forward, placing his head against the cool metal.

“I just don’t know what the fuck I’m feeling.” Michael’s voice was watery and full of torment.

Ryan couldn’t stop himself from wrapping him in a hug. Michael tensed but didn’t pull away. 

“That’s okay.” he whispered, trying to comfort the younger man in front of him.

Michael turned in Ryan’s arms, his hands on Ryan’s chest, ready to push him away, and Ryan would let him. Instead, he just met Ryan’s gaze, eyes filled with tears and wide from fright. The kind of fright only emotions could garner. 

“You don’t have to figure out your feelings yet.” Ryan said as he tightened his arms around Michael who buried his face in his chest and let the tears fall. 

Jeremy stood at the door, smiling softly. Ryan gave him a sad smile back. 

```````````````````````

“Need the id, kid.” Ryan stated flatly.

“Screw this.” 

The customer that was clearly too young tried to grab the cigarettes. A hand slammed down on his wrist. The kid looked up to Michael, who towered intimidatingly over him. 

“Just leave.” Michael growled.

Turning pale, the kid pulled his hands away and ran. 

Jeremy let out the laugh he was holding back. 

“Damn kids. I’m not losing my job over some idiot.” Ryan huffed as he put the cigarettes back up.

“My id is expiring soon.” Michael sighed, pulling his wallet out. “Going to have to get a new picture this time. Mine is from when I was like sixteen.” 

“Oh! ID picture sharing time!” Jeremy hopped excitedly in place.

Ryan pulled his wallet out, laughing softly. It didn’t last though as he realized he was at an impasse. With a silent resolve, he held his ID up. 

“Don’t judge.” 

Jeremy was the first to reach for it, handing him Michael’s ID he had been looking at. Ryan immediately focused on Michael’s tiny grumpy baby face, while Jeremy studied his.

His heart skipped a beat as Jeremy gasped.

“What is it, Lil J?” Michael asked, taking in the shocked look Jeremy had.

Ryan looked up from Michael’s ID, always amazed at how young he looked, to see Jeremy just staring at him. His expression was unreadable simply because of the amount of emotions running through him. Ryan just smiled softly, knowing what had occurred.

Michael took the card, examining it. 

“Why?” Jeremy said softly, getting up from his seat and walking over.

“Why didn’t I say anything?” Ryan leaned on the counter, eyes following Jeremy as he got closer.

“Yeah.” 

“WHAT?!” 

“I wanted to get to know you guys first.”

Jeremy’s look turned confused before remembering the conversation from many weeks ago.

“Both of us?”

Ryan nodded before being interrupted by Michael. Michael shoved Jeremy to the side, slamming his hands on the counter.

“James. Your first name is James?” both anger and awe fighting for dominance over his voice.

“Yup.”

“So you’ve known?” Michael looked more conflicted than Jeremy had moments ago.

Ryan pulled up the long sleeves he always wore. On his right in thin cursive script was Jeremy’s name, taking up nearly his whole forearm. On his left a big bold sans serif spelled out Michael’s. 

“You fucking fucker!” Ryan started at Michael’s rage but after glancing back at him, he knew anger was the least of his emotions at the moment.

“Asshole!” Jeremy laughed, his eyes lighting up more than usual. 

“I’m sorry to have kept it secret so long.” Ryan hunched over, blushing. “It wasn’t easy. I wanted to tell you guys as soon as I met you.”

“Then why didn’t you?” Jeremy asked. 

Ryan patted him on the head. “You know why.”

They both turned to Michael, who huffed and crossed his arm, pouting.

“I’m not apologizing.” 

“Wouldn’t have it any other way.” Ryan said as he made his way around the corner. 

Jeremy clapped his hands. “Does this mean we can finally see you outside this godforsaken place? And not in those damn long sleeves.”

“Well, maybe. You know it’s difficult for me to have a normal schedule working nights. I still don’t understand why y’all’re always up so late anyways.” Ryan sighed, looking at Jeremy. “We’ll figure something out. But you’re gonna have to deal with the sleeves a little longer. I’m not ready to be pestered by the world.”

“Then move in with us.” 

Ryan blinked, turning his head towards Michael, whose face was red.

“You sure? I thought you’d want more time to adjust.” 

“I’m fucking well adjusted thank you very much.” 

“You’re an ass you know that?” Ryan laughed, reaching out and pulling both of the younger men to him. “I’ll stay over a couple nights a week. Just ‘cause we’re soulmates, doesn’t mean we can’t take it slow.” 

“I’d like that.” Jeremy said, wrapping his arms tight around Ryan’s waist.

“Fine.” Michael groused but smiled. “But we’re gonna need a bigger bed.”

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been in the works for a while (tho not as long as some of my other stories ideas I have for these guys). I wanted to do a soulmates AU and asked a friend to give me a location, hence the convenience store. Helps that I have worked in one before, so I could use some of my real life experience. Cigs inventory is a bitch. I am mostly happy with this. Tiny things here and there bug me, mostly sentence flow. I'm so thrilled that it is longer than I thought I'd do. 
> 
> I thought I had more thoughts but I'm tired. Thank you for reading!


End file.
